1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station apparatus for distributing contents and a terminal apparatus for receiving the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, contents distribution using wireless LAN (Local Area Network) is in wide use. As wireless LAN gets faster, the distribution services for videos are in practical use.
In order for a terminal apparatus to recognize, in wireless LAN, whether the contents that a terminal apparatus side intends to receive is being distributed from a base station apparatus or not, information as to services that the base station apparatus presents must be acquired. To that end, the terminal apparatus needs to establish the connection to the base station apparatus and then requests the base station apparatus to send the information. That is, the information cannot be acquired unless the terminal apparatus is connected to the base station apparatus. In so doing, if the base station apparatus is not distributing the contents that the terminal apparatuses wishes to receive, there is no need to retain the connection to the base station apparatus and therefore the connection is disconnected.
As described above, to check the services that the base station apparatus offers, it is necessary that the terminal apparatus periodically accesses the base station apparatus and acquires information on the service such as information as to whether the content has been updated or not. If, however, there is no change in the service, this connection processing will be wasted.